


Take A Moment

by kelseyfitzherbert



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseyfitzherbert/pseuds/kelseyfitzherbert
Summary: rapunzel and eugene take a moment to themselves during the whirlwind day that is their wedding.





	Take A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little drabble i wrote to celebrate the anniversary of tangled ever after's release (and the fandom-accepted date for eugene and rapunzel's wedding anniversary).

People are pulling them in all sorts of different directions. He hears voices telling them where they are off to next and what is coming up, someone is pulling at his collar to straighten it while somebody else is taking a brush to the back of his head to tame some stray hairs but he feels none of it. No, the only thing is is acutely aware of is the way she’s holding his hand, and how absolutely beautiful she looks standing in front of him. 

They’re stopped in a hallway on the way towards the reception that is behind held in the front of the castle. He stands facing her, giving her the biggest smile he can while she is also being poked and prodded as well. He tells her she looks beautiful for the thousandth time, and she smiles back at him so bright he’s blinded. 

“I heard you the first ten times you’ve said it,” she teases, swinging their arms between them. “But thank you. You look so handsome!”

“He looks okay,” Cassandra chimes in, trying to pull the two of them apart because they have a schedule to adhere to and if they’re late she’s going to kick both of their asses. Eugene rolls his eyes and Rapunzel giggles, and Eugene notes its the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. 

In a flurry of activity and voices, they’re suddenly being ushered onto the next place. They follow behind Cassandra and her army of helpers as they all make a game plan on what’s next for the newlyweds. Behind them, Eugene and Rapunzel are quiet. 

He wishes they could have some time to themselves. Just a few moments to take a deep breath and say hi and see how she’s doing. He looks down at her, squeezing her hand. “You doing okay?”

“I’m okay,” she says softly, taking a soothing breath. He wants to believe her words; how could she be anything other than okay on her wedding day? But he knows her. He knows when she’s getting overwhelmed and he can feel it in her small grip. He knows they have a schedule to follow, but this day is about the two of them. And, he decides, he’s going to be the husband he should be and make sure she’s okay. 

“Cassandra,” he calls out, pulling he and his bride to a stop. She looks up at him with a raised brow, but she doesn’t question it. Cass turns around to a stop, causing the entire crew to stop. Eugene thinks one of them mumbles something about being late, but he really doesn’t care. 

“What?”

“We need a break,” he says confidently, giving Rapunzel’s hand a squeeze. She responds with one just as strong; a silent thank you. Cassandra isn’t happy about this, but what can she do? 

“Five minutes,” she snaps softly, pointing to a door against the wall. “Nothing more. We’re on a tight schedule.”

“You got it,” he says, giving her a genuine smile of gratitude, and Rapunzel does the same as he pulls her towards the door. He can hear their beauty crew start to gripe, and he pulls them in the room and shuts the negativity and world out with the lock of the door. 

The room is small; just a sitting room with some tables and chairs and a couch. She plops down on the couch, leaning her head back and closing her eyes with a sigh; the weight of the day seemingly melting off her shoulders. He takes a seat next to her, careful not to wrinkle any of his clothes because he isn’t in the mood to listen to someone yell at him because of it. He takes her hand in his, running his thumb in reassuring circles as he lets her take her time decompressing. 

She speaks a few moments later, taking a deep breath and smiling at him. “Hi.”

“Hey,” he says back, bringing her hand up to his lips. “You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” she says softly, letting her shoulders drop. “I just needed a second of quiet. They woke me up so early and I’ve been going since then. Well, I wouldn’t say woke me up because I was up all night with butterflies.”

He smiled at her, relating. He’d done the same thing. “Me, too. I was so nervous I was going to trip or mess up my words or my hair would look bad.” 

She giggles and the sound is perfect. She continues. “I just wanted some alone time with you. It’s our wedding day but we have to spend it with everyone else and even though I love spending time with all our friends and family-”

“And distant family, and friends of friends of friends of friends,” he pipes in with a grin. She nods in agreement. 

“Exactly,” she scoots closer, curling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. Her small fingers play with his absentmindedly. “I love them all, but I really just want to spend today with you; with my husband.”

She calls him her husband and his heart swells. He had waited for this moment so long and, while he had imagined it a hundred times before, hearing her say it for the first time, for real, was incredible. 

She looks up at him, and he can’t help the big dumb grin on his lips. He doesn’t answer, he simply cups her cheek in his palm and pulls her mouth to his in a kiss. And it’s perfect private and exactly what he needed. She’s beautiful and wonderful and finally his wife. 

She lets out the softest moan all for him before pulling away and resting her forehead against his. 

“I’d kiss you all day if I could,” he murmurs a few moments later. She cracks open an eye at him, giving him a teasing smirk. 

“Oh, I could tell when you kissed me at the altar!” She giggles. “You, Mr. Fitzherbert, kissed me in a way that was completely inappropriate for the company that we were in. We should be ashamed of ourselves!” 

He smiles that big, rogue smile of his, rolling his eyes. He pulls her back in for a kiss, murmuring against her lips. “I don’t give a damn, Mrs. Fitzherbert.” She shivers into the kiss, and he knows she doesn’t care, either. 

They’re interrupted by a knock at the door, and Cassandra clearing her throat. “Come on, you two. We’re running late enough as it is!” 

Rapunzel gets to her feet, taking his hands in hers and pulling him to his own feet. Before he has a chance to do anything, she wraps her arms around his middle and rests her head against his chest. His arms wind around her, closing his eyes and finding strength in her embrace. 

“I love you, Eugene,” she says, her voice muffled. He squeezes her, completely at ease. This was exactly what they needed. 

“I love you too, sunshine,” he answers, pulling away and helping straighten out her dress so that they didn’t pick at her when they got out there. If he could do anything to take the pressure off of her, he was going to. She smiles at him, fixing his collar and sash before taking a deep breath. 

“Ready?” She asks, her hand on the doorknob. He smiles, taking her free hand and squeezing tight. 

“Ready,” he says, and then smirks. “Let’s go get some cake!”


End file.
